spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
B
B&Pics is TV channel that airs all throughout the ocean. It is channel 101 Shows *Feel free to add some shows. Other Blocks *Monroe And Kids *SpongeTwins *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *The Twin Show *SpongeBob Parties! *SpongeBob's Movies *SpongeBob Plays... *SpongeBob Shoppers *SpongeBob Ultra *MADbob *Lego SpongeBob *SpongeBloopers *SpongeBob GlobalPants *SpongeGuide *Flashbacks,Epilouges,& Alternates *SpongeFight *SpongePow(SpongeFight Alternate) *Squidward Chat *Squidward House Party *SpongeBob: Out and Active *Patrick: Star vs. Food *Squidward: How to make art *Mr Krabs: Restaurant tips *Sandy: How To Fight *Plankton: Collateral Damage *Pearl: Cheerleading Tips *SpongeBob SquarePants *Big Bob *Alternate Sponge *SpongeBob and Patrick *Time Sponge *SpongeBob's Guide *3D!(Only availible in B&Pics 3D) *SpongeBob Babies *Mr. SquarePants *SpongeBob GeniusPants *Spy Buddies *SpyPants! *Mr. SquarePants *Jellyfish Jam *Cartoon City *The Mermaid Man Show *Krabby Road *SpongeBob 8-Bit *SpongeTank SquareStore *When Sponges Go Bad (only on B&P Adult) *Tiny B-A children's block that airs in the morning(Now known as B&Pics Junior) *B&PAdult-A block for adults that air overnight *That's our Patrick! *Monroe's Adventure Other Parts of B&Pics *Sponge Nights﻿-On Wednesday nights B&Pics airs new episodes of the funny shows(Recently moved to Monday) *Action Star-On Friday nights B&Pics airs new episodes of the action shows(Still airs on Friday nights today) *New New New!-On Wednesday nights B&Pics airs new episodes of all the other shows(Started ever since Sponge Nights was moved to Monday) Motto "All the SpongeBob Hits!" B&Pics in other forms 'B&Pics HD' B&Pics HD offers HD to the B&Pics channel.It is channel 606,in reference to the normal channel number:101. MANY of the shows are HD, so i'll plainly list the shows that are NOT HD: *SpongeBob Shoppers *SpongePow *SpongeBob SquarePants(the actual show) *SpongeBob 8-Bit Not much. But look at this: 'B&Pics 3D' B&Pics 3D offers B&Pics being 3D!Not much of the shows are 3D. But here are the ones that are: *3D!(only available in B&Pics 3D) *SpongeBob:Out and Active *Patrick:Star VS Food *SpongeTwins *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *Spy Buddies *The Mermaid Man Show *Krabby Road *Cartoon City Not much compared to the number of B&Pics shows! 'B&Pics On Demand' Yes!Channel 1(or 999!)!So,yeah.All the shows are on demand!So...yeah. 'B&Pics Too' This is B&Pics Too. Its basically an alternate channel for B&Pics! The only difference with the programming schedules,its an hour and a later than the normal channel. 'B&Pics DVD' B&Pics DVD is when their shows are on DVD. The shows most put on DVD are: *SpongeTwins *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *Cartoon City! Idents Crystal Ball-A fortune teller(SpongeBob)makes a prediction while the crystal ball turns into the B&Pics logo Paintball-Yellow,red,and blue paintballs squish together making the B&Pics logo Glasses-The Logo appears blurry but then glasses show,then rubbed and "put back on". Then the logo is clear The 4th Wall(Only on B&Pics HD,replaces "Glasses" indent sometimes)-It appears not HD,but it shows SpongeBob going to the black part on an HD TV then pulls the logo on screen. Dirty Wall-Squidward goes to a dirty wall,sighs,and wipes it off with a mop.Then the logo appears. Fusion-SpongeBob,Patrick,and Squidward fuse together making the logo Green Paint-SpongeBob paints the logo(wordless; doesn't have "B&Pics" on it),looks at it for a second,then adds the "B&Pics" on there Random Raisin Bran-SpongeBob makes the logo out of raisin bran(the raisins are the words)then the Raisin Bran version of the logo turns into the logo. Fighting-SpongeBob plays a video game were Mr. Krabs punches the star of the show next and they turn into the logo Getting Into Character-The B&Pics logo rolls in then shows what's up next Quickdraw-It shows a quick draw of a hand(much like SpongeBob's)appearing then drawing the B&Pics logo. Quickdraw 2-It shows the same hand from "Quickdraw" drawing the words"Coming Up Next Is ___,On B&Pics!" along with the star of the show.Then there's an actual voiceover. Marble- A Mario rolls around the screen,then it goes to the center then gets bigger,then it shows the "B&Pics" logo That Our Patrick-It shows Patrick Roll the B&Pics logo and the Words say Coming Up Next Is That Our Patrick, On B&pics. Then the voiceover read it Trivia *Tiny B is based off of Playhouse Disney(Now B&Pics Junior/Disney Junior) while B&P adult is based off of Cartoon Network's Adult Swim! *The colors of the logo were based off SpongeBob(Yellow),Patrick(Pink),and Squidward(Blue). Category:Networks Category:Production Company